Under The Sakura Petals
by XxBlue and CrimsonxX
Summary: Sting and Lucy enjoying a fluffy date under the Sakura Petals. A Cute Fluffy StiCy one-shot.


**Under The Sakura Petals**

It was a bright and sunny day outside; the weather calm and beautiful. The whole area was filled with life and wonder; the flowers blooming and the grass regaining its lushness. It was a peaceful town, the one they lived in, and the people there were content - or at least some were. The suburban town had many growing greenery and bright colors in this time of the year. With winter finally ending and the spring breeze coming in, everyone was feeling alive again.

The schools in the area were nearly at the time of their spring break- holiday for a week and a half. Anticipation and excitement floated in the air as students waited with bated breath for the holidays, when they could go out and have fun. At a certain school named Fairy Tail Academy, it was the last day. Everyone was excited due to the fact that the cherry blossom trees are going to be in full bloom and they wanted to make the most of the rare occasion. At the junior and senior locker room, three girls were standing in front of their lockers, planning to use this time for a romantic moment.

"It would be so sweet if Natsu would ask me to have a romantic picnic with him, wouldn't it?" a young white haired girl gushed dreamily.

The petite blunette standing next to her nodded absent-mindedly, "Yeah, I mean I would like it if Gajeel would do that to me."

"Yeah, sure…" A blonde girl muttered uncertainly, glancing across the hall at the two boys mentioned. Said boys were bickering with each other, and a group of other boys surrounding them, all causing a huge ruckus. "I don't think they have a romantic bone in them, especially Gajeel. Natsu might be too dense to think of it at all. Plus Lisanna, you aren't even dating him, so he might not even have a reason to think about it, let alone actually planning something."

Lisanna, the white haired girl, stole a glance at the salmon haired Natsu before pouting "It's good to daydream at least, Lucy. Even if they won't come true."

The blunette sighed, glaring at her boyfriend Gajeel across the room, before pointing out, "Gajeel might actually go with me, if I bring up the topic and ask him instead. But it is true that he won't get the idea to be romantic unless someone tells him."

The blond smiled encouragingly as she packed the last of her books from her locker "Levy, you can ask Loke to explain the need to be romantic in the picnic to Gajeel after you ask. Then he will at least put an effort. Loke is good in those sorts of things. But there might be a chance that Gajeel won't bother to listen to anything Loke says."

Levy nodded while shouldering both straps of her bag. She smiled as she imagined Gajeel awkwardly trying to be romantic in his own way- it was adorable. Levy responded, "Yeah, I think I'll do that. It has a slight chance of messing up, but it will be amazing if it works out right."

Lisanna nudged the blond, "How 'bout you Lucy? Got anything romancing planned or are you like me, a woeful person wallowing at their loneliness, daydreaming about the things we could have been doing if we had someone to love us." She asked dramatically.

Lucy giggled at her friend's exaggeration. "I don't know. I have nothing planned so," She added teasingly, " We might wallow in loneliness together, dreaming about how Natsu hasn't asked you out like you dreamed of."

Lissana blushed madly and shushed Lucy, looking back at the direction of the boys, and sighed in relief when she realized no one heard. "Lucy! Don't talk about my crush out loud. He might find out" She whined.

Levy snorted, "Natsu? Realizing something like that himself? Impossible, even if you throw yourself at him. He would only realize if you go straight to him and actually tell him, the idiot."

Lissana sighed before she realized Lucy had made her way out of the room. Lucy turned back slightly "Come on! Spring break's finally started, and I don't want to waste the first day of it in school."

Together, they walked out of the school building and exited the gates. They chatted about minor things they would do during the holidays. As they walked out of the gates, Levy noticed a figure leaning against one of the thresholds. She nearly laughed and nudged both her friends before pointing at the blond figure. The figure was of a blonde young adult, with pale blue eyes and a lean figure. He wore the school uniform of another school, Sabertooth Academy- a prestigious private school, and his gaze was wandering until it finally rested on them.

Lucy waved at him as they made their way towards him, which he returned a small one back. "Hey Sting, what brings you here?" She asked as one of her eyebrows rose. Sting shrugged before tilting his head slightly and smirking- the look which could get most girls swooning all over him easily with its own boyish and cunning charm. Lucy rolled her eyes at him and tapped her foot mock impatiently. In truth, she didn't actually mind his company.

"Oh, just walking by and figured I could pick you up and go somewhere." Sting spoke nonchalantly.

"Sting, your school is nearly on the other side of town. And you're still wearing your school uniform." Lucy pointed out.

Sting gave her a grin before motioning her forward. "Then c'mon, let's go. It's not good to keep a guy waiting too long."

Lucy waved goodbye at her friends, ignoring Lisanna mouthing 'traitor' at her and followed Sting out.

"So," Lucy starts as she sped up to match Sting's long strides. "Where are we going, exactly?"

"To see the Sakura trees in full bloom" Sting replied.

"The Cherry Blossoms?" Lucy asked incredulously before giggling slightly, "My friends and I were just talking about the place."

"Oh really?'

"Yep, they were daydreaming how romantic it would be to have their boyfriend slash crush take them to the blooming." Lucy chuckled

"Oh~ so were you planning to take anyone to this 'romantic place' before me." Sting questioned teasingly.

"Nope, apparently you are the first to take me." Lucy winked playfully.

"Ha, then I must be lucky, milady." Sting laughed at their playful banter.

"Look," Lucy pointed at the entrance of the Cherry blossom park, a distance away from where they were, where a wide expanse of pink was evidently seen beyond. She sped her pace into a half jog before turning her head slightly to Sting's direction, "C'mon slow poke! Catch me if you can!" and she ran off, her school bag strapped tightly on her shoulder as to not hinder her.

Sting chuckled into his hand before dashing off after her. He slowed a bit letting Lucy lead for a while, knowing he can catch up to her easily. Once he saw her reaching the trees, he hastened his pace so that he can get her. His vision focused on her swaying blond hair as she ran and he followed her trail.

Once close enough, he grabbed her waist, causing her to squeal in laughter, and slowed into a stop while panting. His fingers immediately got to her sides started moving them in a tickling motion.

Lucy laughed harder as she tried to squirm out of his grasp, her face red. "Stop, stop. Uncle!" She gasped out as she tried to take enough air to breathe.

Sting stopped, still grinning wildly, and placed a hand on his heart. "Ah, I'm hurt. I don't think I'm old enough to be called Uncle." Sting spoke dramatically. Lucy weakly punched his shoulder as her lungs greedily gulped in air. Her palms rested on her bent knees as she did so, she muttered a low 'meanie' under her breath.

"Here we are." Sting motioned around them.

Lucy paused, looking up at the wide expanse of pink that surrounded them. The park was filled with trees that bloom only for a short time once a year. There were other people, of course, and many of them crowded at the best spots- area with shade from the trees, occasional bursts of wind and sunlight not disturbing them. The grass was lush and many couples and friends were picnicking out at the beauty. Lucy pouted when she realized they would have a hard time finding a spot.

Lucy turned around to question Sting whether they were going to sit for a picnic or stroll around when she realized he wasn't there. "Sting!" Lucy called out, looking around her to try catching sight of her blond male friend. She frowned and tried again, "Hey, Sting? Where are you…?" A pause before she continued, "Sting, I swear this isn't funny. I'll leave if you don't come out."

Some of the people around her stared at her with curious eyes. She bit her lip and was going to turn back and leave when a hand grasped her wrist. Lucy shrieked and spun back to kick her abductor when loud laughing caught her off-guard. "Sting!" Lucy growled menacingly at the blond boy.

Sting just held up a finger as he continued laughing, tears in his eyes. Lucy tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for him to calm down.

He chuckled for a while longer before straightening up and grinning at her. "Weren't you looking for me?" Sting asked, referring to her calling out his name continuously.

Lucy sighed at his playfulness, deciding to let the previous matter go, and asked, "Yeah, are we going to walk around? Or are we going to sit below a tree and chat while watching the cherry blossom trees?"

"We are going to sit and enjoy ourselves. I even brought a blanket to sit on." Sting nudged the school bag on his back. He then winked, "Of course, enjoying ourselves also includes some indecent things, if you're up for it-"

Lucy blushed wildly and she continuously punched his shoulder to stop him, "We are doing no such thing!"

Sting laughed openly and shook his head, "I was just joking." He spoke as he tried to block most of her punches. "Calm down, we've gotta look around if we want a good spot."

Lucy huffed and punched him once more before walking on. "C'mon now, I'll look for a place. You will do nothing except follow me and give your opinion once in a while."

Sting's eyebrows rose as he followed, watching as she inspected every tree and patch of grass before walking forward. "My opinion is that you shouldn't be too harsh on the poor Sakura trees" Sting pointed out as he grabbed a falling pink petal.

Lucy shushed him and looked around for a good place. She grinned when she found a place that seemed perfect for her. Sting rolled his eyes as she rushed off without him and followed, apologizing to the people she bumped into.

Lucy smiled at the place she chose- the lush grass more prominent due to the less people, fallen petals that made the place look brighter, perfect breeze and sun shining brightly, yet not being a hindrance. She watched as Sting took out a piece of cloth to sit on but frowned at its small size.

As soon as he placed the blanket, he sat on it, positioning himself to sit comfortably on the whole of it. Lucy cleared her throat, drawing his attention back to her. "And where will I sit, dear Sting?" She asked with mock anger.

Sting grinned wildly before rummaging his pant pockets and taking out a handkerchief. He gently placed it down and took his time smoothing out any wrinkles. He then faced the glaring Lucy and presented, "Here is your seating arrangement, milady."

"Har-dee Har Har." Lucy deadpanned, not at all amused.

"Whoa, I never knew you were a pirate." Sting spoke playfully.

Lucy snorted, now amused, "Arrr, yes, and yer a buffoon. I demand a better loungin' place than that filthy piece of cloth yer got there. Or else yer facin' the plank!" She spoke with a fake heavy accent, imitating a pirate captain.

"Yes, me Cap'n!" Sting saluted and immediately got up. He then crouched and unfolded the blanket he was sitting on, revealing that it was indeed actually a larger piece than it seemed.

"Yer been hiding treasure from me?" Lucy hissed in mock anger, still carrying the heavy accent now with an eye closed, and indicating the now unfolded blanket.

"Aye, m' Cap'n" Sting replied, fisting his hand and placing over his chest, "And you take me humblest apologies for that"

"Humm," Lucy thought aloud, scratching an imaginary beard on her chin, "Yer shall be me prisoner! Be glad it's not the plank yer facing this time."

"Your prisoner eh?" Sting questioned, dropping the charade and sitting down on the blanket, "So does that mean we have some sexy love behind the door of the captain's cabin?"

"Sting!" Lucy shrieked, blush coating her cheeks and ears. Seeing him laugh at her reaction made her pout childishly as she sat beside him. "Very funny, stop teasing my 'oh so loveless' life."

"Aww, don't I give you enough of that love." Sting teased, "Come here little baby darling, let Sting here give you enough love." He opened his arms wide and taking her into a hug.

Lucy huffed, slapping his arms away and sat up straight again, a blush still coating her cheeks lightly because she had inhaled Sting's masculine scent. She drew her knees closer to her chest and stared at the trees surrounding them. The soothing sound of nature and birds, accompanied with the light breeze, made her sigh in content and lean her head onto Sting's broad shoulders. The sun was beginning to sink behind the trees, and both of them sat beside each other, content in the silence.

Sting started shifting beside her so she raised her head and turned it to his direction, her eyes questioning. Sting just held up a finger and turned his back to her gaze, rummaging his bag behind him. Lucy waited in silence as he took out a glue stick and used it on something. Lucy just watched, resisting the urge to peak over his shoulders, and instead waiting patiently for him to finish.

Once done Sting turned back to face her, one hand behind his back and the other rubbing the back of his neck. "Umm, here," The hand behind his back thrust out and revealed a pink rose-like flower made out of the falling petals. Its size was approximately as big as her cupped palms. "I was holding together the petals and joining them together until I made this. It sort of reminded me of you so I just glued them together. B-but if you don't like it, you can get rid of it. You know what; they are petals so they won't last more than a few days. You can just-" He rambled awkwardly with a small blush on his cheeks.

Lucy smiled at this new adorable side of Sing and giggled. Deciding to ease his worries and stop his rambling, she leaned front and pecked his cheek. He froze immediately and the small blush grew a bit more. Lucy giggled at this and told him, "No worries, I like it. I'll even take a picture of it if it rotting in a few days worries you so much."

Sting smirked and pretended to act cool, as if he wasn't rambling a few minutes ago. "Of course, I knew you would like it. I'm the great Sting, I have no worries."

Lucy laughed and shook her head before looking up, noticing the sky darkening. "Hey, we better be going. It's getting dark."

" 'Kay" Sting got up and packed everything as Lucy took her bag. "May I escort you home, milady?" He asked, gesturing out.

Lucy curtsied slightly, "Yes, you may"

* * *

 **Done! So, how was it? Review your thoughts! XD**

 **I know I haven't been working on any of my single works in quite a while, so to make it up, I am publishing this StiCy one-shot. Gomenasai- I've been lazy. I have seven chapters of a Death Note fic done, so I shall post it next month. Other than that, my recent obsession is Bangtan Boys (BTS), so I'm just typing two fics (One oneshot, one not) for the heck of it.**

 **Signing out**

 **-Crimson**


End file.
